Love, Accusations and Temper Tantrums
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: A Rose/Adrian oneshot featuring the slight humilation of Tasha Ozera. Rose finally falls for Adrian - quite easily actually - and Tasha is... acting like a spolit brat and Rose is over Dimitri - finally love fades...


**Hello people who read/write fanfics for VA! This is my first VA fanfic and I started writing this ages ago and this evening I thought I'd finish it. So the ending isn't very good, but it's the best I could think of since it's been over a year since I've read VA and I haven't really thought much of it - apart from the VA Roleplay I'm on - it's VampyMusiK's if you're interested. So I'm not entirely sure where this is set, it must be before Last Sacrifice because I haven't read that yet and after Dimitri gets turned back into a Dhampir - I'm not entirely sure when that is... But here you go, some RosexAdrian for you! And some others..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, only the OC in this oneshot - Esmeralda Ivashkov.**

* * *

><p><span>Rose POV<span>

I saw Dimitri sitting on a bench in the gardens of the Royal Court and hurried over to him.

"Hello Dimitri" I said as I sat next to him. He glared at me but his eyes revealed his burning desire.

"Leave me alone Rosemarie" he said indifferently.

"Ouch" I replied, my full name was _never_ used "why so grumpy?"

"'Cause you won't leave me alone"

"Seriously?" I asked "that's what this is _all_ about?" and he nodded.

"Just go Rose"

"I gave you my virginity and this is how you treat me?" I almost yelled.

"You shouldn't have let me get close"

"Damn right I shouldn't"

"Look Rose" he said angrily and turned me to face him "love fades, mine has" I stood up and took a few steps back.

"Thanks" I snapped "why don't you run along to _Tasha_ now?"

"You don't know what you're talking about" he said and stood up.

"I do, I don't love _you_ anymore" I snarled "I don't ever want to see you again"

"Fine" came his reply and I turned and stormed off.

I did not know what caused my change in heart but I knew that Dimitri no longer had a place in it.

"Hello little dhampir" said a familiar yet annoying voice.

"Want do you want Adrian?" I asked and I turned to see him leaning against the door to his room.

"I was simply saying hello" he said as he took his hands from his pockets "and I wanted to give you this – it's the dating proposal you asked for" he handed me an envelope and I stared at it.

"I can't believe you actually did it" I said as I stared in astonishment at him.

"Anything for you, little dhampir, anything for you"

"Thanks, I'll go and read over it and then I'll _consider_ it"

"Considering is good, what about Dimitri?"

"Filthy bastard" I muttered.

"Excuse me?" Adrian asked startled – probably thinking I was talking to him.

"Him, not you" I replied with a shrug "see you round" I added before hurrying down the corridor to my room before Adrian asked me any more questions.

I shut the door behind me and sighed with relief. No-one to disturb me, I thought, as I locked the door. I threw myself on the bed and opened Adrian's letter, it was written in _slightly_ better handwriting than usual.

_Dear little dhampir,_

_I didn't know if you would actually read this but here it goes. This is my dating proposal, to you, and all the reasons why you should go out with me, Adrian Ivashkov._

_I love you. True fact._

_It's me!_

_I can shower you with expensive gifts and will even if you refuse them._

_Apart from my persistent flirting with you and making it seem like I just want to get you out of your pants, I do actually care for you – a lot._

_I don't care want people say about us, all that will – hopefully – matter is you and me._

_Although they won't admit it (to you), Lissa, Eddie and even Christian want us together! But that may be because I keep bugging them for ways to make you see me the way I see you._

_You are a beautiful goddess that I know I don't deserve but I really love you._

_I really, really love you!_

_Your lips are really tempting right now and if you don't go out with me, I _will_ kiss you and I won't care if you beat me up._

_I _need_ you._

_Ten reasons, although they all add up to one thing. I do love you. You probably don't believe me and to be honest, it sounds crazy to me too but love does that to people, right? Please think about going out with me Rose! I am going to wait in my room until you give me an answer, yes _or_ no, but I would prefer yes obviously. I'm babbling…_

_I love you!_

_Love Adrian x_

What do I say to that then? It wasn't exactly an essay but he'd spent time on it, more than I expected. Then again, _I_ thought this would get rid of him. I re-read it a few times. _I love you_ appeared an awful lot. I pictured his messy-yet-stylish brown hair and beautiful emerald green eyes as he faced me in my imagination. His usual facial expression, one of slight amusement yet he looked at me and it held something else as well… could it love? I sighed and rolled over onto my back. I did _like_ him. More than I should and I hadn't admitted this to anyone – not even to myself. Now I was over Dimitri and he was out of my heart, Adrian's – rather small – place expanded and seemed to almost fill the empty space. There was no harm in dating him right? I didn't think we would like _last forever_ but for awhile… what could be wrong? Dammit Rose, why are you even thinking about him like this? Because I like him – a lot, definitely more that want would seem acceptable to _Queen Tatiana_, I mean _Queen Bitch_. My alleged affair with him caused turmoil in her tiny brain since she wanted Lissa and Adrian together but nearly everyone knew that wouldn't work out.

What should I do? Date Adrian and face the Queen's wrath or break Adrian's heart and stay safe. Safe wasn't really my style and Adrian wrote that he didn't care what anyone thinks about us.

_Screw it_, I'll give him his chance. Might as well, I do like him and he won't complain about having to share me with Dimitri since we are well and truly over.

I leapt up and headed for a shower. The relaxation of it cleared my head and I knew I was doing the right thing. I dressed in black skinny jeans and a long purple t-shirt. After slipping on black dolly shoes, I headed out of my room. I walked down the corridor towards Adrian's room with a slight smile on my face.

"Hey Rose!" called a voice and I turned to see Eddie with his arm around Mia. What the _hell_?

"Hey Eddie, Mia" I said with a smile "you dating?"

"Yup" said Eddie with a smile directed a Mia which caused her to blush.

"How nice for you" I replied with a nod "bye" I added and hurried off down the corridor. Finally I reached Adrian's door. I raised my hand a knocked gently.

A few seconds later the door opened the reveal Adrian in a white fitted t-shirt – which showed off his rare Moroi muscles - and dark jeans.

"Little dhampir, I expected you to be a while" he said "don't get me wrong, I'm delighted to have an answer so soon and…"

"_Adrian!_" I groaned "let me speak" but I was smiling slightly.

"Yes?" he asked "so you considered and…?"

"I have no idea how I _actually_ decided this, but…" I started "yes, I'll date you" I finished and he looked disappointed until it clicked in his mind.

"W, wait?" he asked "you will go out with me?"

"I did say that" I said "now if you continue to look so surprised I'll change…" I was cut off by Adrian's joyous yell.

"Thank you so much" he said as he pulled me forward into his room and shut the door.

"You are so weird" I remarked but he was too happy to care and I smiled.

"I can't believe you are giving me a chance" he said scratching his head and then he turned serious "I do love you Rose and I meant every single thing I wrote"

"I figured" I replied wryly and took a hesitant step towards him.

"I am going to prove everything I said" he said proudly and I chuckled.

"Kiss me then, you idiot" I said and his eyes danced as he took a few steps forward and I entered his embrace.

"I love you" he whispered before pressing his lips gently yet urgently to mine. I kissed him back and when he tried to pull away I wound my arms around his neck holding him close. He moaned as I pressed my tongue against his lips and he met my tongue with his, gently and sweetly. Neither of us fought for dominance and it was definitely the best kiss I'd ever experienced. Way better than _him_. Eventually we pulled away.

"That was… wow!" Adrian murmured, still holding me close.

"Yeah…" I replied softly, our faces were only inches apart and our bodies pressed together. I leaned forward a bit and kissed him again. If the planets didn't align as we kissed, I don't know what happened but it just felt so right.

We walked round the gardens, his arm over my shoulder and mine wrapped round his waist.

"Eddie and Mia are dating" I said absently and Adrian chuckled.

"I can't believe you didn't see _that_ happening" he replied as he played with my hair.

"_You_ did?"

"Yup, so did Lissa"

"Spirit thing" I muttered.

"Maybe, my love, maybe" and I smiled.

"What are we going to tell the others?" I asked and Adrian shrugged.

"I guessing you mean _how_" he said and I nodded "no idea, if they walk in on us kissing on it will be kind of obvious"

"_Duh_" I said and we stopped walking and I watched the water tumble down the fancy fountain. Adrian spun me to face him and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms round his neck as his arms circled my waist. I rested my cheek on his chest and watched the fountain as he placed his chin on top of my head.

"Rosie" he said.

"Yeah?" I replied not actually realising what he called me until he chuckled.

"I love you" he said simply and I pulled back slightly and looked at him and when I blinked, I realised how flippin' gorgeous he actually was. He was the hottest and sexiest guy I'd ever seen, why didn't I notice this before?

"I love you too" the words slipped out before I could stop them and suddenly everything was clear. I did love him and had for ages, how else could someone with my attitude otherwise put up with him? Adrian looked… startled, but overjoyed as he took in my words.

"Really?" he whispered.

"Yes Adrian, I do" I said bravely "I love _you_" he leaned down and kissed me. The kiss went on for a while and I felt a passion run through me that I'd never felt before.

"Ohmigod!" shrieked a familiar voice – Lissa. We broke apart reluctantly and with our arms still around each other, we turned to see Lissa, Christian – who was smirking his ass off – Eddie, Mia and standing a distance behind them – Dimitri, who was glaring.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Sparky or I'll do it for you" I threatened and they laughed.

"That's our Rose, romantic to threatening in an instant" giggled Lissa.

"Ha, ha" I said "now leave us alone" I added.

"Finally they're dating" Lissa said with a sigh of relief.

"Finally" Adrian muttered with an echoing sigh.

"Can you leave us alone so we can continue dating?" I asked mock-pleasantly.

"Nope, Rose you're coming with me to tell me everything" Lissa replied and I just turned back to Adrian and kissed him. He returned the kiss eagerly and I heard groans and puking noises from the others, I untangled my hand from Adrian's silky hair and flipped them off. Lissa's hand took my arm and dragged me away from Adrian.

"Lissa" I warned but she continued to drag me away.

"You _are_ coming with me Rose, I don't care what you say" she replied and I sighed.

"Bye" I shouted back to Adrian and I blew him a kiss. He smiled light-heartedly but watched me longingly as I disappeared from sight.

Lissa dragged me to her room and I sat down on the bed as she paced the room angrily. What did I do now?

"What are you hoping to achieve Rose?" she asked and her anger was clear "by dating Adrian and pretending you want too, when all you want to do really, is get back at Dimitri" when she finished I knew what she was getting at, it did _look_ that way but it wasn't.

"I'm over Dimitri" I said softly.

"All you're going to do is break… wait… _what?_" she asked as my words sunk in.

"I don't love or even _like_ Dimitri anymore and he doesn't love me" I repeated and she sat next to me.

"So you are dating Adrian because you like him?" she asked and I shook my head quickly "then _why_…?" she asked confused.

"God Lissa, I don't just _like_ him" I said slowly with my eyes shining.

"Oh… _oh"_ she said seriously but with a smile.

"It's true Liss" I said honestly "I'm _in love_ with him" I felt a bit flustered now and was sure I was bright red.

"Rose, you're _blushing_!" Liss said with a giggle "I can't believe it! _Rose Hathaway_ is blushing over a guy!"

"Shut up!" I said but my heart wasn't in it, it was somewhere else – in Adrian's palm probably.

"So Dimitri has got nothing to do with you two?" she asked.

"Nope, Adrian doesn't even know yet, well, I did call Dimitri a filthy bastard when Adrian mentioned him before he gave me the dating proposal" I explained and she stared at me in shock.

"He actually wrote that thing?" she asked in outright disbelief.

"Yeah, I was completely amazed and then I decided to take him seriously"

"Wow, has he said 'I love you' yet?" she asked quietly.

"In the dating proposal and many times in person" I announced… proudly?

"Have you told him you're in love with him?" she asked curiously.

"Once, I didn't mean to but it slipped out before I understood it myself" I admitted.

"Ha, you two are so going to have a long honeymoon phase" she taunted.

"I don't actually have a problem with that" I said truthfully "but if I seem to forget about you and everyone else completely please drag me away"

"Of course" she replied.

"Did you want anything else?" I asked "or can I go…"

"You two have fun, you both need it" she said and I shot out the room.

I found Adrian with the other guys in the bar. Adrian though, was drinking what looked like coke but you couldn't be sure. I sauntered over to them as casual as I could force myself to be.

"Hey babe" I said as I sat next to him.

"Hi Rosie" he replied and I could see him itching to move closer but we had an audience.

"Where's Lissa?" Christian asked and I looked away from Adrian.

"Dunno actually, I presume she's in her room still" I said with a shrug.

"Can't you use the bond?" he asked and I rolled my eyes but complied.

"In her room" I confirmed, she was thinking about Adrian and me. Christian stood up and walked off without even a goodbye.

"Love" Adrian said and shook his head disapprovingly at Christian's retreating form.

"And…" I said "what's so bad huh?"

"Fair point" Eddie spoke up "but I'm going to leave you two alone so I'm not tempting to throw up, bye" Eddie stood up and I waved as he left.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Adrian asked.

"We shall" was my reply and we stood up and left the bar. We continued round the garden and found a rather secluded spot behind a group of flowering bushes. There was a small bench in pretty good condition and Adrian sat down. I went to sit next to him and he pulled me down onto his lap. I sat sideways so I could see his face and curled up to him.

"Comfortable Rosie?" asked Adrian with a slight smirk.

"Yep, are you?"

"Very" was his reply.

"Where were we before we were rudely interrupted earlier?" I whispered and he grinned avidly.

"Instead of telling you, why don't I demonstrate?"

"Go ahead" I said feeling a bit breathless and he leant towards me and kissed me. I moaned and pressed myself to him, holding myself tightly to his muscular figure. His warm, sweet and sexy taste with the lingering tang of coke-a-cola was the only thing on my mind. He moaned softly and pulled me – if possible – closer to him and his hand ran up and down my back while the other caressed my face. My fingers were knotted into his luxuriously soft hair – which I'm sure had no gel in, so how on Earth did he get his hair too look so good? – I didn't let him pull back and my tongue ran over his fangs causing him to moan.

"Excuse me, what is going on here?" asked a familiar voice with a Russian accent that I just couldn't place right then. Adrian and I separated slowly once again. I turned to see Dimitri with his arm around Tasha.

"We were _kissing_, it is quite common" Adrian said slowly while he took in _my_ reaction. I was glaring fiercely at Dimitri and Tasha for interrupting us. I was _really_ enjoying that.

"Get lost" I said "we're _busy_"

"This is where _we_ sit" Tasha retorted and I sniggered. How childish can you get?

"Well, you can sit there if you like" I said pointing at the other half of the bench.

"No, get out Rose" Dimitri growled.

"Seriously, you think you can order _me_ around?" I asked, surprised that he'd forgotten my attitude.

"They were right, you are going to be a blood whore" Dimitri said icily and Adrian gave a start but I stood up and walked over to him.

"Because I'm _in love_ with a Moroi?" and I could practically feel smugness radiating from Adrian.

"Don't worry Adrian, she'll always love me more" he called over my shoulder and I punched him. Quickly and strongly and he staggered back a step.

"That is where you're wrong" I said with a deathly calm "I don't love you, I don't even like you one tiny bit anymore because I realised I was way too good for you and you didn't deserve me" I snarled, my temper kicking in "I don't really deserve someone like Adrian, who is sweet, kind and caring, after all I've done but I love him and you can't exactly call _me_ a blood whore while you are dating a slutty scumbag" I finished and he made no move to defend Tasha.

"My nephew would be ashamed of your attitude towards me" she snapped.

"Christian?" I asked "nah, Christian hates you, ever since he found out you were working for the strigoi"

"Blood whore" she snarled.

"You talking to Dimitri because I doubt he actually loves you"

"Don't be stupid, you can't have male blood whores"

"And you're a Royal?" I asked incredulously "I've met one and actually _he's_ really nice and does great foot massages, so not a good comparison"

"Whatever" Tasha said dismissively "just leave"

"Rosie, let's go to my room" Adrian said and I turned and smiled at him. I knew what was going through Dimitri's mind – I _always _got mad when he called me Rosie.

"Fine, we can do a lot more there without being constantly _interrupted_" I said and I tossed me hair over my shoulder and took Adrian's hand.

Dimitri and Tasha stared as we walked off and I wished I could read their minds. We were out of sight but not hearing when I turned to Adrian and kissed him.

"Adrian, I really love you" I said seriously.

"I believe you Rosie, you wouldn't lie about something like that" he replied "and I love you too"

"I know, now let's go to your room" I said softly.

"It can be _our_ room… if you like?"

"I wouldn't like it, I'd _love_ it" and I smiled sweetly.

Dimitri POV

They disappeared from sight and Tasha was glaring at where they vanished. I listened to see if they'd left.

"Adrian, I really love you" Rose said, she was serious.

"I believe you Rosie, you wouldn't lie about something like that" Adrian replied "and I love you too" _what a liar!_ All he wanted was to get into her pants and say he'd got off with Rose Hathaway and then dump her. I'll admit I still have feelings for her but I _won't_ love her. I was getting increasingly angry with Adrian for calling her Rosie though, I knew she hated that.

"I know, now let's go to your room" came Rose's soft voice

"It can be _our_ room… if you like?" was Adrian's reply

"I wouldn't like it, I'd _love_ it" Rose couldn't actually _love_ this guy right?

"Dimka?" Tasha purred and I focused my attention on her.

"Yes honey?" I asked and she leaned over and kissed me.

Rose POV

We walked to Adrian room. Our hands intertwined as we walked up the stairs. When we got in, Adrian turned me to face him, his face looking serious yet confused.

"What's up you and Dimitri?" he asked puzzled and I sighed.

"I hate him" I said and Adrian looked surprised "don't ask how or why, I just do. He's horrible and nothing compared to you, it's like he's still strigoi inside, cold and heartless and I just can't love him" I tried to explain.

"I'm still confused, so you don't love him but you love me?" he asked.  
>"How can I <em>not<em> love you, you may be a Royal but I just feel something I've never felt with anymore when I'm with you, and when you kiss me… it just can't describe how right it feels" I attempted to explain and his eyes softened and he smiled "Adrian Ivashkov, god knows how it happened but_ I love you_" I told him firmly and his eyes lit up with happiness.

"Rosie Hathaway, I love you too" he said "you just have this effect on me and I want to be close to you, to kiss you and hold you forever because you have my heart" he told me and I felt tears in my eyes but I blinked them away. I leaned forward and kissed him, he returned the kiss gladly and I pressed my body against his, eliminating any air that might be in between us. Nothing could feel righter than this. Adrian moaned and wrapped one arm around my waist while his other hand stroked my hair. He didn't let me go and only pulled me closer to him until I was dimly aware of falling. The leather couch was cold against my back but I still felt warm thanks to the pressure and heat of Adrian's body resting just above mine, as he was holding himself slightly over me. When our tongues met in the searing kiss, I moaned and wrapped my arms around Adrian and pulled him hard against me. I felt his body press firmer to mine and he chuckled slightly against my lips. I have a correction to make. _This_ was the best kiss I'd ever experienced. It was like a firework explosion, all colourful and captivating and amazing. Well it was until there was a shriek from the outside world.

"Oh my god! _Adrian!_" shrieked a girl's voice "what the hell are you doing to the girl?" we broke apart slowly and Adrian rolled off me. I looked at the door to see an unfamiliar girl. I sat up and straightened my clothes. The girl had shut the door and was yelling at Adrian but I couldn't focus on the words. The world became clear and I stood up and walked over to him.

"…why do have to keep doing it? I've told you countless times" she yelled at him.

"Yes, and you don't do the same thing?" Adrian shot back.

"That isn't the point" she said but the fight left her "it's just every time I see you, you're with a different girl – Moroi or Dhampir – and to be honest, it isn't a good image to project" she said with a sigh and then she turned to me. Her emerald green eyes widened in recognition.

"Holy shit" she said "how on Earth did you get Rose Hathaway?"

"Long story" Adrian said and scratched his head.

"Uh-huh, I'll bet" she said and then she turned to me "your father's Abe Mazur right?" she asked me and I nodded surprised "he's a cool guy, I met him and Sydney not so long ago" she added.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked curiously. She tossed her long, brown hair over her shoulder.

"I'm Esmeralda Ivashkov, Adrian's cousin and the Queen's _least_ favourite niece" she said in a mock-posh tone "Esme for short" she added in a casual tone.

"She'll have a heart-attack when news travels that you've turned up" Adrian joked.

"She'll probably kick me out, _well she can try_" Esme said slyly.

"Why are you here?" Adrian asked.

"Too see you, my darling cousin" she said pointing at him and he looked unconvinced "well actually I'm here to visit your wallet and super shiny credit card" she amended.

"Always an ulterior motive" Adrian muttered and threw her his wallet. She flashed a kilo-watt smile and extracted his credit card. The door got thrown open and a very angry Tasha Ozera walked in and directly up to Esme.

"_You_ are going to apologise to Guardian Belikov this instant" she snarled at her. Esme just laughed in her face and her expression became mocking.

"Has he come round yet?" she taunted – what did she do to Dimitri?

"Yes" Tasha shrieked "and you are going to apologise" she grabbed Esme's hair and quicker than my mind could calculate, a loud crack echoed through the room and Tasha was a few steps back clutching her cheek. Esme was absolutely fuming and her eyes flashed with rage.

"No-one touches me like that" she snarled "and you better watch your step. The Queen may dislike me but she _hates_ you and I can make awful things happen to you" Esme threatened and Adrian took my hand and pulled me back. He wrapped his arms around me but I couldn't draw my eyes away from them. That girl was _fast_.

"You vindictive bitch" Tasha spat at her and I could feel tension in Adrian's body.

"You just upset because your _precious_ Dimitri got knocked out by a teenage Moroi and as an ex-strigoi he should be strong enough to beat me" Esme scorned and I almost couldn't hold back a gasp. She'd knocked out Dimitri?

"That's only because he isn't allowed to hurt you _and_ you used you powers" Tasha accused and Esme laughed.

"Please, I didn't need powers to deal with someone like him and he did bloody well try and hurt me, anyway he deserved it" Esme scoffed and Tasha just got more angry.

"What did he do?" Tasha asked bluntly.

"He called Adrian a man-ho who didn't know what love was and only wanted girls for sex and since Adrian's my cousin and insulting him means technically insulting me, he completely and entirely warranted attacking and I'm sure if he ever uttered something like that about my cousin again, I'm sure that Rose would help" I felt a burst of anger at Dimitri for saying that about _my_ Adrian, who _did_ love me.

"He is though and you are exactly the same, you used my nephew for sex and blood" Tasha snapped. She was not talking about Christian right?

"Ah yes, Harry Ozera, he was awful" – Esme's face was so disgusted it was comical – "he thought he was amazing though, anyway do you think I care who I've slept with? He was a dhampir who willingly offered his blood, and now he's a blood whore – oops" she finished and Tasha looked mad but slightly surprised at the blood whore statement.

"I was talking about Christian" Tasha shrieked "you slept with him" she screamed at her and Esme's jaw dropped slightly.

"I did not" Esme replied indignantly "I've never met the kid" and Tasha snarled and launched herself at Esme. Esme's eyes narrowed and literally a few seconds later a load of Guardians appeared in the doorway. Within seconds, they had Tasha restrained. Esme was acting extremely well, sobbing and collapsing on the sofa.

"She… accused… me…" she sniffled "of… sleeping… with… her… nephew" a female Guardian handed her a tissue and sat next to her.

"And then what?" she pressured gently.

"I denied it, it's wasn't true" she cried "then she attacked me" she buried her face in her hands and a Guardian walked up to us.

"Is that true?" he asked us.

"Yes, it is" Adrian said and I nodded in agreement.

Pretty soon, all the Guardian's left and almost immediately, Esme's tears stopped.

"_Ha_, I hate her" she said venomously and we looked at her.

"You didn't sleep with Christian did you?" Adrian asked softly.

"Nope, I don't even know who he is" she replied and I breathed a sigh of relief "_who _is he?" she asked after a second.

"The boyfriend of my best friend Lissa Dragomir"

"The Princess?" she asked "oh, of course" and it was then I realised how similar to Adrian in her looks she was. She had the same dark hair but hers was long and wavy, and she had to same emerald green eyes that were encased by long black eyelashes. Her figure was very curvy for a Moroi and she was shorter than your average Moroi, actually, she looked a lot like a Dhampir. She shook her hair back and as she lifted her arms to do that I noticed a tattoo on her stomach – Adrian noticed this too.

"You have a tattoo?" he asked shocked and Esme lifted her top so we could see the poison ivy tattoo that swirled round her waist and disappeared down the waistline of her jeans.

"Don't worry, it stops there" she told him at his almost horrified look.

"You are so weird" he told her as she dropped her black halter neck to cover the mark.

"It means poisonous" she said with a sly smile and Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately, men aren't warned about your toxic qualities until it's too late" he said and she glared.

"I'm not dangerous" she replied defensively "well, not _very_ dangerous anyway" she added at Adrian's raised eyebrows.

"You are extremely dangerous missy" Adrian said "you're a tricky piece of work for the most experienced Guardians" and she smiled deviously.

"That is precisely why I don't have one" she replied with a wicked glint "strigoi never know what hit them" and laughed darkly.

"You don't have a Guardian?" I asked astonished and she nodded.

"Nope, I trained with all the Dhampirs at the Cream Academy" she said with a smile and Adrian looked at her confused.

"We went to the Imperial Academy" Adrian said and Esme looked at him surprised.

"Oh… well y'know, mint cream, mint imperial" she said with a shrug "same difference" and Adrian just shook his head exasperated.

"You are hopeless some days" he told her and she smiled with all her fangs showing.

"I have selective hearing" she corrected him.

"You have selective everything" he muttered in reply.

"If you weren't my cousin, I would so hit you for saying that" she replied nonchalantly.

"But I am, so you won't" he replied and she grinned wickedly.

"Don't be so sure," Esme said, looking up at another knock at the door.

Adrian went over and opened the door, revealing Lissa and Christian.

"Hello," Lissa said, stepping into the room and looking curiously at Esme.

"Ooh, you're the Dragomir girl," Esme said, standing up.

"Lissa, yeah, I am, who are you?" Lissa asked.

Esme smiled. "Esmeralda Ivashkov, Esme."

"I'm Christian Ozera," Christian put in helpfully and Esme's eyes slid up and down him and he shifted, slightly uncomfortable.

"I have no idea what dearest Tasha is talking about, I remember everyone I've slept and you definitely aren't one of them." Esme commented, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Christian asked.

"The whore attacked me after accusing me of sleeping with you," Esme said with a yawn.

Christian and Lissa stared at her and Adrian laughed.

"Ignore her, she's mental," he said, ruffling Esme's hair.

Esme squeaked. "No, bad Adrian, do you want me to punch you?" She threatened as she smoothed her hair back down.

"Not particularly, it hurts when you punch people and can have lasting damage," Adrian said, pulling me closer to him and I raised an eyebrow at Esme.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you all," she said, flashing a smile at me before looking over and shaking her head towards Christian. "Though if you find out why I people think I slept with you, let me know." She added and ran out the door with Adrian's credit card in her hand.

"I don't want to know what happened with Tasha," Lissa said. "We came to see if you wanted to double date tonight."

I bit my lip, yes that would be nice but I wanted to spend time with Adrian – alone.

"I'm sorry, Rose and I already have plans... Maybe some other time?" Adrian said – as if he could sense my reluctance, he probably could.

"That's okay, we'll be going now," Christian said, pulling Lissa towards the door – obviously he wasn't too keen on the idea either.

We watched them go and once the door closed, Adrian pulled me closer and kissed me lightly. "Well that was entertaining."

"Uh-huh, Esme sounds interesting," I said and Adrian chuckled. "She's certainly fiery."

"It's her element, she uses against Strigoi." Adrian said and sat back down with me on his lap.

"Oh, I see... But now we're all alone."

"I like it," Adrian said, kissing forward and kissing me passionately again. I kissed back with the same amount of passion running through my veins and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I love you," I moaned against his parted lips and he smirked, deepening the kiss.

"I love you, too, my Rosie." He murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can tell, the ending isn't very good, but thanks for reading this far! Please please leave a review, I'm turning 16 in 21 days and would love one as a early birthday present *hint hint* and of course there's Christmas coming up.. So y'know, a review for my birthday and a fave for Christmas? Please? I'll give you an e-cookie! *falls on knees and begs* and I'll love you forever!<strong>

**~ Rhiannon (Epona's Chosen) xoxo **


End file.
